


Someone make this fic pls?

by Yayforgayships



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayforgayships/pseuds/Yayforgayships
Summary: I have a prompt I can't get out of my head and I'm hoping someone writes it T-T
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Someone make this fic pls?

So I'm listening to "Home" and I'm thinking how amazing it would be if somehow Lydia has to choose between Beetlejuice and actually having her mom back (and obviously chooses BJ) whether it be her mom telling her to let her go or her coming to that conclusion or whatever. Idk how that happens, but that's the writers choice. 

I'd seriously love if someone wrote this. I don't care if it's the musical or somehow incorporated into the movie or TV show and can be whatever rating or anything. idc, I'm super not picky I just wanna read this in any way shape or form.


End file.
